Doll to hell…
It’s been a week since I have been in this place… I don’t have a great member much but what i do remember will haunt me tell the day I die. I will start from the beginning, 2 weeks ago my friend bought me a new doll as a joke because every one knows that i am a chicken and that dolls creep me out. So I had that doll in my room but it was hidden in my closet because I prefer not to see that thing. I also got a white rabbit stuffy I have always been mesmerized by Alice in wonderland. which would explain the rabbit. So after a few days of having these items in my bedroom things started happening when I would be sleeping. One night I woke up to the sound of my closet opening but when i looked at my closet doors they were both still closed so I just went back to sleep.That morning the doll was on the floor near my bed. I screamed at the sight of it! My mom ran into my room to see what was going on and saw me pointing in terror at the doll she chuckled. She took the doll and put it in the closet as she left my room she said: Calm down Miki your 15 you shouldn’t be afraid of a doll you left on your floor. I sighed and followed her out of my room. Ever since i have been having strange dreams and i can’t seem to wake up with alarms or if people hit me. They are like little movies going threw my head and I can’t wake up if they aren’t done. Most of them terrify me. A week ago, when I ended up in this strange and terrifying place. I was playing on my laptop when the internet stopped then came back but i could not open Google chrome. I heard laughing coming from my closet i tried to scream but i could not make a sound. my closet door slid open my doll which had beautiful baby blue eyes where gone they were just black holes with blood running down her cheek. Her brown hair was cut shorter then it was when I received it. As the doll came closer I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a strange place, I wasn’t in my bedroom nor was I in my house. I still to this I have no clue where I am. There are monsters and murderers! All after me! The doll, that demonic doll that my best friend gave me… Did she know this would happen? I have survived her for now a week, I am afraid that i won’t survive long. I have already shrunken, I am missing my left eye and I feel watched. I think she’s coming for me … I will become her i will be forced to murder random people to be trapped in this hell forever to never see my family, my friends. I will never be Miki again, I will be a doll an evil murdering doll! ---- Author is unknown '' '' Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Wall of Text Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Zombie Horse